marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Children's Crusade (YA)
The Children's Crusade is the seventh episode of Marvel's Young Avengers. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver… They’ve gone missing.- Patriot looked up at his friends, clearly worried. -They took Steve…- Natasha Romanoff spoke through her intercommunicator. -Exactly. I think this person is against the Avengers as a whole, and is power hungry.- Wiccan suggested. -That’s why they stole the artifacts.- -And it must be someone who knows how to use them…- Beta Ray Bill added. -Another mass kidnapping… This time it was Stark, Romanoff and… Well… your father.-Black Panther informed Stature. -J.A.R.V.I.S.,- Wiccan said, standing next to the big screen, as the Young Avengers gathered around him. -Show me every power hungry enemy of the Avengers with enough knowledge to manipulate Asgardian technology.- -Yes, William.- J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, displaying on the screen every villain that fit in those categories. -Guys, we need to take this into our own hands…- Billy said, looking at his teammates. -Black Panther, Vision and the Hulk himself were kidnapped now, and it’s only a matter of time till they take Wonder Man…- -Sounds like a good measure.- Patriot nodded. -So… Let’s see what we got.- -Take M.O.D.O.K. off that list, A.I.M. didn’t have anyone.- Stature said, and J.A.R.V.I.S. did so. -Also Living Laser.- Kate Bishop added. -I also don’t know many of those villains…- Eli said, examining the faces on the screen. -The U-Foes, Lorelei… Who are they? What could they possibly want from my grandfather?- -Ok, J.A.R.V.I.S, take those out.- Wiccan looked back at the screen. -Starr, Mason and the Mad Thinker too.- -Calvin Zabo…- Hulkling muttered. -Isn’t that Skye’s father? She said he was a good guy, so cross him out too.- -Ok, I think we got to the real suspects here. If I had to say… I would affirm this was a group thing…- Kaplan looked again at the screen. -The Wrecking Crew?- Cassie asked. -Not only them.- Billy shook his head. -I would bet the Enchantress and the Executioner have to do with this too.- -So what do you suggest?- Tommy inquired. -J.A.R.V.I.S., give us a map with every spot in New York City the Wrecking Crew has attacked.- Once they got the result, they realized they were all close to a common point. -I think we know where to go…- Patriot smirked. -Young Avengers, assemble!- Eli kicked the warehouse door down. -Stay where you are, criminals.- As the Young Avengers got inside the building, they found the Wrecking Crew, together with the Executioner and Lorelei. -Lorelei?- Patriot asked, raising an eyebrow. -Well… That’s awkward.- -What? Were you expecting my sister, Amora?- -Uhm… Kinda?- Billy shrugged. -My sister abandoned Skurge for Thor!- The Asgardian exclaimed. -So now he truly realized which witch is which.- -Ok, enough talk.- Speed ran towards the villains, but was pushed back by a magic bolt. -Young Avengers, attack them!- Bradley ordered, and the teenagers ran against their enemies. Lorelei ran towards Patriot, knowing he was the leader and grabbed his arm, getting him under her charm. -Now…- She whispered in his ear. -Attack that pretty girl you fancy so much.- Elijah ran towards Kate who was fighting Thunderball and hit her with his shield. -Eli, what the f*ck?!- She exclaimed, and Tommy stopped fighting Bulldozer suddenly. -What’s wrong with you?!- Speed ran against Patriot and punched his chin hard. -TOMMY!!!- Wiccan yelled, as Wrecker hit him with his crowbar. -There you go!- Dirk smirked. Cassie shrunk down to ant size and punched the Executioner, destabilizing him. -What kind of sorcery is that?!- -That is no sorcery, love.- Lorelei shook her head, not moving her eyes away from the fight between Eli and Tommy. -What did you do?- Bulldozer asked Lorelei, excitedly. -It’s the witch…- Kate concluded. -Billy, please get me a sword!- -Someone…- Wiccan dodged a hit from the leader of the Wrecking Crew. -Get this guy off me!- -No problem, baby!- Hulkling flew against Garthwaite and hit his stomach. -IwantaswordforKateIwantaswordforKateIwantaswordforKate!- Wiccan closed his eyes and murmured, and suddenly Kate’s sword appeared in her hands. -He is a warlock…- Lorelei murmured, running sneakily towards Billy and holding his arm. However, he wasn’t affected by her powers. -WHAT IS GOING ON?!- She repeatedly touched Kaplan, but she couldn’t get him under her spell. -He's just not that into you!- Kate ran against her with her sword, ready to attack. Lorelei materialized a sword in her hands and clashed it against Kate’s. -Billy, go help the others! I’ll take care of this b*tch.- Wiccan flew towards Piledriver, who was about to hit Stature, and fired a lightning blast at him. -What the-?!- Calusky muttered before being knocked out. Lang grew to giant size, picked up both Bulldozer and Executioner and tossed them away. However, she didn’t see Franklin tangling his wrecking ball around her legs and he made her trip. -Gotcha!- -I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!- Hulkling yelled, as he charged against Thunderball at full speed. -You will not be able to bring your lovely boy back to you, girl.- Lorelei smirked, trying to hit Kate with her sword. -This collar was what used to prevent me from using my powers, but now it is broken… Again.- Kate spotted the collar on her neck and got an electrical arrow out of her quiver. -What are you going to do?- The Asgardian chuckled. -I would call it… A jumpstart.- Bishop smirked and fired the arrow, hitting the collar successfully. A powerful static charge hit the artifact, making it work again and covering Lorelei’s mouth. Immediately, Patriot and every other enthralled were freed from Lorelei’s. -Tommy, what are you doing?!- Eli asked his teammate, who was punching him non-stop. -YOU HIT KATE!!!- -I didn’t!- Hawkeye pushed Lorelei in front of the two boys. -It was this witch. She controlled Patriot and made him attack me.- -Are you ok, Kate?- Eli walked to the archer. -Yes, I’m fine…- She turned around at Wiccan, Hulkling and Stature. -What about you?- -Everything’s fine.- Cassie nodded. Suddenly, the team got a call from Wonder Man. -Young Avengers, there has been an attack on the Latverian Embassy. Apparently it’s from the same group that kidnapped our teammates, because the way the cameras were cut down is exactly the same.- -That crosses Doom off our list…- Patriot looked at his friends. -No… Not at all.- Shepherd shook his head. -If anything, it just confirms it’s him. None of our other suspects were victims of anything… They were being their normal selves. But now Doom is playing victim so we cross him off. Especially if the cameras were cut down in the exact same way.- -It actually… Makes a lot of sense…- Kate looked at the Scarlet Witch’s son. -As much as I hate to admit it, Shepherd is right.- Patriot pursed his lips. -Wonder Man, can you meet us outside Latveria?- Trivia *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene Gallery SuspectList-TCC.png|"The U-Foes, Lorelei… Who are they? What could they possibly want from my grandfather?" YAVsWC-TCC.png|"Lorelei? Well… That’s awkward." PatriotVsKate-TCC.png|"Now… Attack that pretty girl you fancy so much." WreckerVsWiccan-TCC.png|"TOMMY!!!" StatureVsSkurge-TCC.png|Stature vs Executioner DodgingCrowbar-TCC.png|"Someone… Get this guy off me!" WreckerAway-TCC.png|"No problem, baby!" MaterializingSword-TCC.png|"IwantaswordforKateIwantaswordforKateIwantaswordforKate!" LoreleiPowerFailure-TCC.png|"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" ClashOfSwords-TCC.png|"Billy, go help the others! I’ll take care of this b*tch." PiledriverVsStature-TCC.png|Piledriver about to hit Stature StaticChargedPiledriver-TCC.png|Wiccan vs Piledriver Piledriver_TCC.png|"What the-?!" StaturePicksUpBulldozerandExecutioner-TCC.png|Stature tossing Bulldozer and Executioner away Tangled-TCC.png|"Gotcha!" I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL-TCC.png|"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!" Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season One Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elijah Bradley (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arthur Parks (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Boris Bullski (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Justin Hammer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Franklin Hall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:George Tarleton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anton Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ivan Vanko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Victor von Doom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:U-Foes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ann Darnell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Darnell (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Michael Steel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Utrecht (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Calvin Zabo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wrecking Crew (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eliot Franklin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Camp (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Calusky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lorelei (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elihas Starr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mad Thinker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phineas Mason (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Enter Doom Arc